Lacking Hearts
by Demonflare13
Summary: There are a few new recruits to the organization. It's unknown as to what they are....or where they come from but, they're there.
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing but silence as all of Organization XIII sat in there chairs. Larxene was looking obviously bored as she glared at the seat across from hers. Axel had his arms cross, looking over at the newly added Roxas to make sure he didn't fall off his chair.

Demyx was strumming the strings on his arpeggio.

Zexion had his nose in a book.

Luxord was shuffling cards.

And Maraluxia was twirling a rose.

The rest were just sitting.

"Why are we here?" Groaned Larxene, crossing her legs, "I have much better things to do."

There was a grunt from Xigbar and Larxene shot him a glare.

Xemnas looked at the gathered members of Organization XIII. "I have some news for you all." He said, his arms crossed, "You may all come in." He then called, in a louder voice.

Eleven black outlines appeared and all changed into bodies. They all had black cloaks with individual markings on them. Two were farther upfront then the others, one had their arms crossed and had a slightly serious posture.

"These are going to be your assistants from here on out." continued Xemnas.

Some of the members were interested, others didn't care. "Which ones mine?!" Asked Demyx, looking really excited.

Xemnas nodded towards the group.

The ones who's arms were crossed looked towards the one next to it. There were flames coming up from the bottom of the cloak.

The other had icicles. It said nothing. The one with flames nudged the other and whispered the words, "Go on...."

There was a silence. "Damn it, Evnax! You said you had it memorized! Some day I'm gonna kill you! " Yelled the one with the flame cloak. The hood was ripped down and a spiky red ponytail fell out. She had green eyes, with a red, narrow triangle under the right one.

"Hey! It's a mini Axel!" Yelled Demyx, pointing.

"Great. There's another one...." Someone grumbled, no one could pinpoint who.

The girl smiled, "Hello . My name's Axis. Got it memorized? You better."

".....That's my saying." mumbled Axel.

Axis looked at Axel with excited eyes. She disappeared and reappeared on the arm of his chair, "Wow....It's nice up here."

"Axis. Please. Wait a moment. Could you introduce the others?"

Axel was looking at her. Roxas was looking at her too, actually interested in something for once. Axis grumbled something and disappeared from where she sat and back down to where she had been standing. "Well, as of now, I'm the only one who...isn't mindless at the moment." she began, "Hey! Guys! Can you take down your hoods?" There was silence. Axis groaned and walked over to the one she had called Evnax and pulled down his hood. He had slick, pastel blonde hair that came down around a very narrow face. He looked kind of like Vexen. "This is Evnax." Said Axis.

There was a silence and, all of the members except Xemnas looked at Vexen. He just crossed his arms and scoffed.

Axis sighed and continued as she went to another person with lightening patterns on his cloak, "This is Lex." she pulled down the hood.

Lex was a boy with sleek, pure blonde hair. Not one out of place apart from one strand that jutted straight out between his eyes.

Larxene scoffed, "He looks like an idiot."

"......You'd know that well." Mumbled Axis after a long moment. She then sighed and looked at the members of Organization XIII, ".....I'm.....done. You guys can find your own 'assistants'." She disappeared into darkness.

"Axel....seems she take after you a little." teased Larxene with a cocky smile.

There was silence.

Axis reappeared outside of a door. She paused for a long moment and looked at it, reaching to the handle. She recoiled quickly when there was a resistance to her movement.

"......Of course. I've been cut off from the room." Axis pouted and walked away from the door, defeated.

Meanwhile, all of the 'assistants' had been revealed.

Starting at the beginning: First: There was a boy with black hair that he had pulled back into a short ponytail. He had one scar going across his nose and mist on the bottom of his cloak. His name, Xerk.(Xigbar)

Second: Another boy with short, black dreadlocks. His cloak had little whirlwinds on the bottom. His name, Xadma. (Xaldin)

Third: Was Evnax. (Vexen)

Fourth: The biggest of the group was a boy with light brown hair that was shaggy. He had stone pillars on the bottom of his cloak. His name was Hexa.(Lexaeus)

Fifth: A girl with light blue hair. She was the smallest of the group with pages on the bottom of her cloak. Her name was Zixa.(Zexion)

Sixth: A perry winkle haired boy with a slash across his forehead. There was a moon on his cloak. His name was Kixa. (Saix)

Seventh: Had been Axis.(Axel)

Eighth: A blonde boy with hair that jutted out in all directions. Honestly, it was a mess. There were water droplets on his cloak. He was named Daxi.(Demyx)

Ninth: Was a girl with long pink hair. Her name, Marix. She had flower petals on her cloak. (Maraluxia)

Tenth: Another blonde boy with sleek hair and a single earring. His name was Chaxd and he ahd cards going around the bottom of his cloak.(Luxord)

Lastly, elventh: Was Lex. (Larxene)

All of the assistants looked like they were only 15 or 16. All of there eyes were completely blank.

"I leave you now to get acquainted." said Xemnas, disappearing into darkness.

"What are they, exactly?" Asked Xigbar, raising an eyebrow.

"That information can not be distributed to you." Kixa, colour now in his eyes, "We are your assistants. That's all that's need to be known."

"You're such a hard ass, Kixa." Said Axis, appearing in front of him with a hand on her hip, a pinky in her ear and one eye shut. She looked extremely bored.

"I need to be because you're a trouble maker." He replied, being quite serious.

Axis rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out slightly, "Yeah yeah." she yawned.

Kixa looked at Saix, "Do we have any missions for today?"

Saix had his arms crossed, "Not currently. No." "Hey. Short, come over her. I'm gonna show you something" Called Axel, Roxas standing behind him.

Axis turned to Axel, he was looking directly at her. She grinned and nodded. Axis walked past Kixa, hitting his arm slightly. The two looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Axis gave Kixa a crooked smile and he just shook his head and looked away. She stood beside Axel.

"Number 13 is going to be staying here." said Saix.

Axel gave him a weird look, "Why?"

"Commands. It's getting late anyways."

Axel sighed and nodded, "Roxas, you need to stay."

Roxas looked at him for a long moment and nodded, walking over to Saix, slowly. "See ya." With that, Axel and Axis both disappeared.

"Well, that was too bad." said Axel, as he and Axis appeared on a clock tower.

"Yeah."

"You're a strange little person, aren't you?" Asked Axel, looking down towards her. Axis only came up to about his looked around, wide eyed, "Wow."

Was all she said, not even bothering to answer his question. She ran over to the edge and looked over the side, "We're so high up!"

Axel took a seat on the edge, "Come on. Sit down." He hit a place next to him. He had the classic pose with one foot dangling off the edge and the other propped on the platform.

Axis grinned and nodded. She jumped down beside him, one leg off the edge and the other bent to the side, "I like it up here." "Here." Axis looked over to Axel. He was holding a blue popsicle. She raised an eybrow. "What is it?"

"Sea salt ice cream." Axis stared for a minute. She then took it and licked it. There was a long period of silence.

"Do you like it?" Axis went starry eyed for a moment, "Yummy!" She took another lick, "It's so good! Salty but sweet!" At the moment, she seemed like a little kid.

Axel just kind of laughed at her, "You're strange."

Axis looked at Axel, mid-lick, " And you're so much better?" she asked quickly.

Axel just took a bite out of his ice cream and looked out to the sky, "This is your first time seeing the outside, isn't it?" Axis paused for a moment, then nodded, "I remember seeing it from a long time ago....or at least a glimpse."

Axel nodded and took another bite of his ice cream. Axis did the same.

"You're adjusting to me a little better then the other members are to their assistants....aren't you?" She then asked, leaning back onto one hand.

Axel shrugged, "Well, you seem to be the most adaptable of the group so, it's pretty easy. The others have barely talked."

"........when they do though......ugh." she made an exasperated face, "They never shut up!"

Axel just chuckled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Axis...Axis...wake up." Axis grumbled slightly. She hadn't slept well last night and had only gotten to sleep about half an hour before, "five more...hours." She mumbled, putting her head into the pillow.

Kixa shook his head, "You'll get scolded if you don't get up." He began to walked away.

"Come on, Axis. You can't stay her all day." came a new voice...Lex. He pushed her straight out of the bed and walked away, color in his eyes. Axis got to her feet. "I'm up!" mumbled Axis. Lex wasn't the only one who had come around. Hexa also had. He walked over to the tired looking Axis.

Her head slowly began to tip towards the ground. It soon went completely limp.

"Hexa. If she doesn't come, force her." Came Kixa's voice. He sounded annoyed. Kixa was a bit of the leader of the group with...Axis as his unruly second.

Hexa looked at Axis, then at the door. Then, back to Axis. He picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder and went in the same direction Kixa had gone in.

"Come on, Axis. Wakey wakey!" Daxi skipped over to Hexa, stopping behind him. He poked into Axis's hair, "Time to wake up."

Axis looked up at him, "I am awake...just...not fully." She replied, "Where are we going, anyways, Hexa?" "There's a meeting. Apparently we aren't the only new ones."

"Why am _I_ needed then?"

Daxi skipped away from the two, humming.

Hexa only laughed slightly. It was a hollow laugh, "Because, we are technically members of Organization XIII."

Axis groaned, "Let me down, Hexa." Hexa did as told. Axis patted her hair down, a dazed look in her eyes, and began to walk in the opposite direction. Hexa took her and turned her around.

"Wrong way." He said.

Axis nodded and began to walk in the right direction.

Daxi came skipping back to her, "So, what's wrong with you anyways?"

Axis gave him a stern look, "Daxi, not right now. You have all day to annoy me, but leave me alone now...got it memorized?"

Daxi patted her on the back, viciously, "Lighten up!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. He was such a morning person.

"Not...right...now." replied Axis, curtly. She seemed kind of blurred as she continued forward. Daxi grinned and skipped away, again. Axis couldn't help but think, 'The annoying bastard...'

It didn't take long for Axis to meet up with Axel and the still zoned out Roxas.

"Don't tell me you're out of it now..." Groaned Axel, "I don't want to be looking after two of you!"

Axis just groaned loudly. She put her head down and came in step beside Axel, grabbing the sleeve of his cloak to keep from falling.

It didn't take long for the group to get to. Axel carefully place Roxas on his chair and, Axis walked over to Axel's chair, blurry eyed as she put her head against the side of it, taking the same place as the others had.

"Axis! Wake up for frig sakes!"

Axis opened one eye and peaked out to the angry female voice-Marix, "Lay off..." She paused and looked up when their was a long, low, farting noise. Axis smiled and laughed, along with Larxene, Demyx and Daxi. Axel yelled furiously and waved the cushion, whipping at Larxene.

"Don't encourage them!" Yelled Axel, looking down at Axis. She just waved slightly and looked around...nothing was happening.

"I was dragged here for this? I'm leaving..." Axis turned for the door.

"Hey! You can't leave!" Whined Daxi, pointing. Axis paid no attention to him.

"Stop where you are."

At this point Axis turned around and saw Xemnas sitting in his chair. She looked at him, then turned and continued walking, "No."

There was a long, shocked silence as an annoyed Axis left the room. Axel's jaw was almost to the floor.

"You aren't doing a good job of controlling your 'assistant'." came Vexen's comment as he crossed his legs and giving Axel a wide smirk.

Kixa stared at the door where Axis had left, staying completely emotionless with his arms crossed.

Axis, once again, stood in front of the door, looking determined. She grabbed onto the handles and began to pull with all her might, growling. She took her hands off and walked away, taking only about six steps before whipping back around and shooting a ball of fire at it. She half yelled, as she put her hand up to throw another ball at it, only to be stopped.

"Calm yourself." Came Kixa's voice. He tightened his grip on Axis's wrist and brought it down to her side. She clenched her fist, shaking, "It's pointless..." continued Kixa.

Axis tore her hand away from him and whipped around, "Pointless!" She partly yelled, "_He's _still in there! They didn't let him out! We can't just leave him! Plus, don't you want to find out!"

Kixa gave her a stern look, "_He_ was the first. _He_ found something out he shouldn't have and he was punished for it. I don't want that to happen to anyone else!" he hissed.

Axis put her face close to his, staring upward slightly, and glared into his eyes, "I'll take anything that's thrown at me."

"I want to know just as much as you do but, now is not the time!" Kixa challenged Axis, bending down so they could be a little more eye to eye.

"Who knows what they're doing to _him_ in there?" growled Axis, "_He_ was trying to tell us something! I want to find out what!"

Kixa glowered, "Don't do anything reckless. That's all I ask."

"I'm going to find out what they're hiding." growled Axis, "I'll find out what _he_ found out!"

Kixa put his hand to Axis's cheek and looked right into her eyes, "Please. Just don't do anything to cause yourself to fade..."

Axis gave him a cold glare, "Who was the one who said caring for one another was a pointless waste of time and effort?" she pushed his hand away and pushed around him, walking off and radiating anger.

Marix, Evnax and Lex were all talking in a room, each one sitting down with their legs crossed and arms folded.

"What do you think Axis is up to?" Asked Marix, looking at the two boys with her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Who knows. She's hard to read." Replied Lex, leaning back, "Just leave her alone for now. We'll find out."

"She's up to something though. Something that could hurt all of us." retorted Evnax, "Her and Kixa don't trust anyone..."

"We'll need to put a stop to this." Said Marix, "We'll need to stop the two of them...permanently."

Axis had gone to her bed and fell, laying down in a sprawled fashion and put her arms over her eyes, trying to get to sleep. She then hit the bed with both hands, "Arrrrrrrrrrg! Why is everything so damn difficult!" She stopped and just stared at the ceiling. She was obviously zoned out, "What...am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night and, Axis couldn't help but be on edge. She quietly slithered out of her bed and made her way to the door, leaving the room. She slowly walked down the hallway, placing every step carefully so she wouldn't wake anyone. Axis was one of those people who had extreme difficulty sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief when she got away from the rooms and into the meeting room. Axis stared at the various chairs in the circle, spotting Axel's. She jumped up onto it and positioned herself so her legs hung over the edge and her head was curled in and her arms were crossed."Kind of nice up here..." she mumbled to herself, yawning. She rubbed her eyes, "If I... fall asleep... here...I'll... get in ...trouble..." the sentence droned for a moment before her head went limp.

'_Hurry up! Kixa, Axis. Wake up.'_

'_Why should we?'_

'_I bet he's lonely without us, Kixa.'_

'_Kixa! Axis! I know what we are! We're-'_

'_What are you doing with him!'_

Axis jolted forward, almost throwing herself out of the chair. She looked at her feet, panting and sweating slightly. She shook it off, slapping her face and shaking her head. She rubbed her eyes and, was both shocked and, severely pissed off when she saw black all over her hands. She stared at it for a long moment, then sighed, jumping down and heading for the bathroom.

"We're all going to die!" yelled Daxi, waving his arms frantically as he was running.

Xadam and Xerk stopped him.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" asked Xerk.

"It's Kixa! He's gone berserk on everyone!" yelled Daxi, "And know one can find Axis!"

Xerk and Xadam looked at each other, then at Daxi.

"What happened?" Asked Xadam.

Daxi made a completely innocent face, "I don't know!" his eyes must have taken up about half his face.

"...Not my problem." said Xerk, waving his hand slightly and walking by.

Daxi looked up at Xadam, "Help me...I'm not a fighter."

Xadam sighed and started walking again, Daxi following close in heel.

Kixa was absolutely savage at the moment.

Marix and Zixa were hiding behind a book shelf, while Hexa, Lex and Evnax tried to calm him down.

"Kixa...put the chair down." said Lex. He ran as Kixa whiffed it at him.

"Where's Axis when we need her!" Yelled Zixa.

"I don't know! She's been gone all night!" Replied Hexa.

"We need to go find her!" Whined Marix.

"We sent Daxi over an hour ago!" cried Evnax, dodging another chair.

"I'm going to go find her!" Marix wriggled her way out from behind the book shelf and ran out the door. Everyone else stopped and looked at each other, only to run after her and leave Kixa in his rage.

Axis was scrubbing the mask that had been put around her eyes, with _permanent_ marker. She had managed to get about half of it off. She piled soap onto a face cloth and began to rub her face rapidly, leaving black streaks going down her face. She scrubbed harder.

"AAAAAXXXXXIIIIISSSS!"

Axis looked up at the mirror and nodded at her accomplishment. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Axis jumped and looked over at the panting group of people. Marix was pointing angrily. "You. Here. NOW." Axis raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the crashing and yelling coming down the hall, "What's up?"

"Kixa has gone crazy." Stated Marix, suddenly seeming high and mighty.

"Oh really?"

Marix nodded. "And what happened to cause this?"

The group shrugged.

Axis groaned and walked down the hall, pushing the hair out of her eyes, "Get this memorized...You guys need me." She grinned slightly. Marix growled. She _hated_ being showed up by anyone...especially Axis.

Axis walked into the room with the still rampaging Kixa, the group staying clustered in the door way. Axis tipped herself one way to avoid a flying book, then the other way to avoid a chair.

The group at the door were honestly shocked. Axis was completely unfazed as she walked over to the red eyed Kixa.

"What's wrong with you?" She said.

No reply.

Axis frowned, then grinned, "Oh, I've been waiting for this." she smacked him in the side of the head, "Snap out of it!"

There was a long, wide eyed silence.

Kixa stopped and looked at Axis, "Was that really needed?"

Axis nodded, "Yes." Kixa and Axis stared for a few moments, he then looked around her to the group in the doorway. "Shouldn't you all be getting to work?"

They all nodded and clambered away.

Marix, Lex and Evnax stayed by the door way, listening carefully.

"What happened to you?" asked Axis, crossing her arms.

Kixa rubbed his head, "Daxi gave me...max elixir..."

Axis palmed her forehead, "You're...so stupid. Memorize that, kay? This too...With out me," She poked Kixa in the chest, "You'd be completely useless."

"Don't get cocky." warned Kixa, "Get to work."

Axis looked at him, "I'm still angry at you." She retorted, walking off.

"Get some sleep, too."

Axis looked back at him and crossed her arms, "Well, it's hard to sleep knowing _he's_ likely already faded away." she, once again, turned around and walked out.

Marix, Lex and Evnax scurried away from the door at top speed, trying to avoid Axis and Kixa. They escaped through a dark corridor.

"Where were you?" Asked Axel, looking at Axis.

She looked at him, "Around. Why?"

"We have a mission with Roxas. It's his first one."

Axis nodded, "Alright then." She grinned and patted Roxas on the back, "Read to got Roxy?"

"_You_ aren't going." Saix suddenly grabbed Axis's hand. She looked back at him.

"Why not?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why can't she come, Saix?" Added Axel, "She's apart of the team."

Saix paused and glanced down at Axis, "There are certain matters that need to be attended too. Axis will need to come with me."

Axis glanced at Axel and Roxas, before putting a thin smile on her face, "You guys go ahead then. I'll chill here and get my stuff done quickly."

Axel scrunched up his nose slightly, before letting out a sigh, "Fiiiine." He turned and opened up a dark portal, "Come on, Roxas." He grabbed number 13 by the arm and pulled him through, " See you."

Axis looked at Saix as soon as they were out of sight, "What's up, Mr.7?" She said, crossing her arms slightly.

Saix gave Axis a cold look, "Follow me." He turned and began walking away.

Axis stood where she was for a few moments, completely dumbfounded before following the blue haired nobody.

He lead her down to the door she had been at the first day. The door she had attacked with fire balls and...where she and Kixa had had their...disagreement.

"Cut the crap, Saix. What do you want?" Said Axis, suddenly getting defensive.

Saix gave her yet another cold look, " Number 8.2. Calm yourself."

"I don't _need_ to calm myself." Growled Axis, suddenly getting angry, "What are we doing here?...!"

Saix opened the door, turning to face Axis at the same time, "It's believed that you are leaking unneeded information." He said, suddenly grabbing Axis's arm. She wasn't quick enough to pull back and Saix pulled her into the room, slamming the door shut behind them. She didn't even have a chance to yell out.

Kixa had his arms crossed, seeming a little irritated by the current situation. The situation of people slacking off. It had been a couple days since he had drinking the elixir and went on his rampage. Marix and Lex hadn't been doing much, nor had anyone else for that matter. The only person getting anything done was probably Roxas and, in Kixa's eyes, he was useless without someone else around.

Axel approached Kixa, walking up in a casual way with a concerned look, "Hey. You and Axis are usual together, right? You seen her?"

Kixa stared at Axel. The same thought had just been through his head. "I...haven't seen Axis for two days." He replied, almost sounding afraid to say the words.

Axel stared at him for a long moment, before narrowing his eyes slightly, "When you find her, tell her to come find me." He turned and walked off.

Kixa stood where he was, mauling over what had just happened. He had just assumed that Axis had been avoiding him but...if she hadn't been with Axel, something _must_ have happened.

"Kixa!" He jumped at the abrupt call of Saix. "Yes?" He replied, twisting his head to see him, "What is it?"

"Come here. There's something I need you to do." Saix began to walk away with Kixa following, leading him to the door where he and Axis had had their little argument, as he put it.

"What is it, Saix?" Asked Kixa, "Has something happened?"

Saix opened the door, "You could say that." He replied, grabbing something and pulling it out.

Axis came out. She stood up straight and had a blank expression. Kixa stared at her. She stared past him, looking at absolutely nothing.

"...Axis?" He slowly asked, reaching out his hand.

There was no reaction as he touched her cheek. It felt like ice.

"What did you...?" "We simply gave her a small slap on the wrist." Said Saix, a cold glare on his face, "Let this be a warning."


End file.
